flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Crim
Crim is a female Tundra Dragon in Flight Rising. She maintains a cart at the Trading Post, where she collects all manner of items from players in exchange for treasure, of which she seems to have an unlimited amount. Crim really loves collecting. Every hour, she provides a new list of 5 items she wants, along with the amount of treasure she's willing to trade for them; if the player has the requested item, it can be exchanged for the indicated amount of treasure. The amount Crim will give for an item is dependent on its hoard-sell value; she offers either double the item's sell value, OR 500 if its sell value is less than or equal to 250 . If the player doesn't have the item or would prefer not to trade it, that offer can be abandoned in favor of a new one, until all 5 of her hourly offers have been made. Once Crim's available offers have been exhausted (indicated by a number to the upper right of her picture), she will claim to be cataloging the new additions to her hoard, and asks the player to return at the top of the hour for a new list. Despite Crim's claim that she catalogs the items that she collects (as a mere hobby, at that), her brother, Pinkerton, refers to her collection as a "monstrous pile of stuff," and sees her desire to collect as a sickness. Trivia *One of Tomo's questions is "What color dragon is Crim the Collector?" to which the answer is "Mulberry and Ivory", as she does indeed have a basic Mulberry primary, and a basic Ivory secondary. *Crim is from Fire Flight.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1112431/1#post_4651218 *An image of Crim and her cart is one of the puzzles featured in the Jigsaw game. *Crim can potentially ask for items that haven't been released yet, such as Caption Contest items that have yet to be implemented. The reason for this is that in order for the items' pictures to show up, they must be introduced to the site; Crim simply grabs a trade offer from the pool of items, available or not.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1314499/60#post_8520919 *According to the February 2013 Launch Plans, Crim was originally meant to generate 10 offers every 12 hours, as opposed to 5 offers every hour.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/8010 *Before September 10, 2014, players often found themselves accidentally trading rare and/or expensive things to Crim, as she can ask for any hoard-sellable item (including retired items, such as the 1st Anniversary Cakes). Site administrators responded to complaints and suggestions by adding a confirmation dialog box, giving users a chance to back out of an unwanted exchange, e.g. if they clicked the trade button without paying attention.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1190134 *A bug preventing Crim from asking for items above a rating was corrected on August 21st, 2015.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1553153 *When the Shifting Kelpie Mane was released as a randomized chests/Pinkerton exclusive, it was noted that "Crim had a lot of wigs."http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2416690 Gallery Puzzle Crim's Collection Cart.jpg| Jigsaw Puzzle Crim Gets Eager.png| Asking for an unreleased item References Category:Shop Category:NPC